Harvey Specter, Colonel And Father?
by messed up stargazer
Summary: Harvey is a colonel in the US Amry during the second great war. Mike is the camp survivor who lost his parents. father!Harvey, five-year-old!Mike. It popped into my head at like ten o'clock at night and I hope it's not too awful. Read and review? Anyone?


If there was one thing Colonel Harvey Specter could be described as, it would be heartless. He'd started out as a lawyer in New York when he got drafted and started fighting in the Second Great War. The one year in the draft turned into five years, he watched as his men died, seen the horrible atrocities committed by the Nazis, and killed men because they were on the wrong side of the line. He'd seen the kids who care too much break psychologically because they couldn't handle it. Hell, he'd given some of those Section Eights. The kids really needed them. But then this one kid changed his life forever.

* * *

He'd been freeing a concentration camp in Russia, one called Citadelle, near Lvov. He really didn't care. He couldn't. The minute you cared, you broke your mind. Shell shock wasn't just from the shells. It was a simple mission, one he'd perfected over the years. That was what he learned from being a lawyer, if it wasn't broke, don't fix it. He and his men came into the camp, silently and quickly, only to find a small flaw in the plan. The camp had been abandoned and was burning.

"Look for survivors. Save who you can." Harvey ordered, unemotional. His men nodded and started running around the camp.

"You really think anyone survived this?" Lieutenant Louis Litt, a guy most everyone disliked, said. If you didn't dislike him, you hated him. And boy did Harvey hate him.

"I think anything's possible. And these people are stronger than you think." Harvey growled before searching for survivors. His eyes raked over the mutilated bodies left in the carnage. His eyes started to glaze over, his mind refusing to acknowledge deaths of these innocent people. As he passed over a young teenager that couldn't have been more than fifteen, God he hoped his brother wasn't drafted, he heard a small cough. He pushed the body off and the pair of the bluest eyes stared up at him. A child, a young boy that couldn't even be eight, was curled up, trying to stay as warm as he possibly could in the cold Russian snow.

Harvey's heart just broke.

"Hey buddy. Do you speak English?" Harvey asked.

The kid nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Harvey asked.

"243675." The kid squeaked out, glancing at his tattoo.

"No, no. Your name. My name is Harvey Specter. Do you know your name?" Harvey had to clench his fist to stop himself from wanting to leave and then punch any Nazi in the face for treating this boy so badly.

"Mommy called me Mike. She said our name was Ross before they took her away." Mike whispered, and then put his arms over his head, as if to deflect a blow.

Harvey gently pried the boy's arms away, almost sick at the tattoo on the kid's right arm. He gently picked the kid up, man he must only weigh like twenty pounds at that, and wrapped him in his jacket. Mike clung to Harvey like a lifeboat on the Titanic. Trying to keep his wits about him, he still looked for survivors. He made sure Mike's eyes were closed as he did so. The kid had seen enough. Though Harvey didn't find anyone else, he was glad he found Mike. Though Mike was a very American name and the kid spoke English…

"Hey buddy. Where are you from?" Harvey asked suddenly.

"Mommy called it A-mer-ca. She said the base wasn't home but we needed to help Daddy." Mike relayed sleepily.

Ah. They must've lived on an Army base that was invaded and they were taken prisoner. Well, at least the kid was so young he wouldn't remember that.

"Mommy used to scream before they took her away. Are you gonna scream?" Mike asked.

Or maybe not.

"No, buddy. I'm gonna keep you safe. I'm not going anywhere." Harvey promised.

"'M tired." Mike fisted Harvey's shirt weakly.

"Get some sleep, kid. I'll have a feast for you when you wake up." Harvey shifted so the kid could sleep.

But sleep was no longer on Mike's mind. "Feast? You have food?"

"Yeah buddy. You can have as much as you want. How long ago did you last eat?" Harvey asked, though he was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Four days ago when the combat alarm went off." Mike said.

Harvey's heart skipped a beat. The next Nazi he saw was dead. Someone had to pay for what this kid went through. And Harvey was going to make them pay.

"Sir!" One of Louis's men called out.

"What?" Harvey snapped.

"Lieutenant Litt wants to know if you found any survivors." The young man said. Harold something or other.

"I did. And tell him I'm in the mess hall with do not disturb orders." Harvey commanded.

"Yes, sir." The man nodded and left.

"What's a mess hall?" Mike asked.

"It's like a big kitchen and right now, it's all yours." Harvey said, smiling as the blue eyes lit up.

It wasn't long to return to camp, where the mess hall was lightly filled with kids who had gotten hurt from Harvey's last battle, or rather Louis's last battle. Louis had insisted they could take a hill they didn't need and thankfully only got five kids hurt and no one was killed. So he set the young boy down and loaded up two trays of food.

"Feeding an army, sir?" The mess hall Rep laughed.

"I thought that was your job." Harvey snapped and brought the food to the young boy.

"Whoa." Mike breathed, in pure awe.

"Yeah kiddo. Eat whatever you want." Harvey said and Mike tore into the food with gusto.

"How old are you?" Harvey asked as he saw Mike slow down.

"'M five and a half." Mike answered, yawning.

"Time for bed. Come on." Harvey scooped up the five-year-old and took him to the one person he knew he could trust.

He'd met Donna Paulson when he freed his first concentration camp. They didn't know the Americans were there and he kicked open the door to the tattoo room where Donna was fighting tooth and nail against the two Nazis trying to hold her down. He killed them and rescued the young girl who was no older than twenty-four at the time. Donna decided to repay him by doing his paperwork. As soon as Harvey found the best job ever done in a task such as this, he found himself asking her if she needed a job. The girl, who has never aged beyond twenty-three ever, has never left Harvey's side since. And she was the one person he truly trusted wherever they were.

"Hey Donna?" Harvey knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Aw, look at the cutie pie! Isn't he just the cutest?" Donna cooed, pinching Mike's cheeks as Harvey set him down.

Mike beamed soaking up the attention. Harvey smiled at Mike's strength. Or maybe that was just Mike's ignorance.

"The uniforms called me cute too. They said I should be their cute pet. Am I your pet now?" Mike rattled off.

Or maybe not.

"Well you aren't theirs anymore. They're gone. Forever. Now you're ours. You're our baby." Donna said, smiling.

Mike beamed larger and then yawned.

"And now you're going to go to bed. Don't worry. Harvey won't mind sharing, will he?" Donna shot a threatening glance towards Harvey, who immediately shook his head. Never incur the wrath of Donna. Harvey knew that quite well.

"Then it's settled. C'mere." Donna held out her hand and Mike looked to Harvey, a little afraid. Harvey smiled and Mike tentatively took Donna's hand. She swung him up into her arms and started to lead him to Harvey's quarters, but then Mike let out an ear-splitting scream.

"No! No! No Harvey, don't go! Don't go please! Don't leave me alone! Please! Please!" Mike screamed, trying his hardest to get to get back to Harvey and out of Donna's arms.

Donna dropped the violently squirming child and Mike scrambled back to Harvey, attaching to his legs with all the strength the five-year-old could muster.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mike." Harvey knelt to the now crying boy.

"That's what Mommy said and then they took her away! I don't want them to take you away too!" Mike screamed snot and tears mixing freely across his face.

"They aren't going to take anyone away anymore. I made sure of that. You want me to come to bed with you?" Harvey asked, drying Mike's face with a hanky Donna gave him.

Mike nodded and rested his head on Harvey's shoulder, utterly exhausted.

"Okay buddy. Donna-" Harvey started, easily picking up the kid.

"I'll keep Lieutenant Litt away." Donna smiled sadly.

Harvey nodded and went to his quarters. Being Colonel meant he had his own quarters and he had his own cot. After settling Mike underneath the covers, he sat down beside the kid.

"Good night." Harvey said, remembering what he did with his younger brother.

"Harvey?" Mike asked from the rather large blankets covering his tiny body.

"Yeah, kid?" Harvey answered.

"Will you still be here when I wake up? I went to sleep one night and then Daddy was gone and Mommy wouldn't stop crying." Mike asked innocently.

"Yeah buddy. I'll be here. Donna may have to come find me but I'll be here. I promise." Harvey promised

Mike nodded and fisted the covers before slipping into sleep. Harvey ruffled the kid's short hair and walked back into his office, where Donna was waiting impatiently.

"Well?" She asked as soon as he stepped back in.

"The kid's asleep." Harvey said, sitting in his office chair. He put his face into his hands and sighed.

"This one's different." Donna remarked.

Harvey nodded, unfazed by Donna's boldness. And besides, Donna was never wrong.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to go back and make sure the kid doesn't have a nightmare." Harvey said, suddenly standing. "But I can't because I'm a colonel in the United States Army and I can't be this kid's protector."

"Harvey, sit." Donna commanded.

"I'm not a dog." Harvey glared.

"I didn't say that. Sit down in that chair. I am a woman, I know best." Donna stated.

Harvey sighed and sat back down. It was unwise, if not lethal, to challenge Donna.

"That boy is not leaving us until I believe him fit to go back to his family. I will take on Lieutenant Idiot, or even General Pearson if I have to. The boy stays. Now go comfort him." Donna ordered.

Harvey nodded and walked quickly back to his room. Mike was sleeping peacefully, covers still loosely fisted in his hands. Harvey sat beside him. It was weird seeing a young boy like this. He remembered riding his tricycle in the house and his mother afraid he'd crash into her daisies, he remembered climbing his Dad when he came home from work. And he remembered being a teenager in the Depression and that was hard but Harvey's family didn't have much in the stocks so his parents were able to send him to Harvard when he turned eighteen in 1935. But he didn't think that if he were five in Mike's place, he'd be able to witness such things. And Mike even smiled in his sleep. Harvey wondered how he could do that.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, kid. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Harvey yawned, the full events of the day wearing on him.

Harvey gave the kid's hair one more ruffle and snuck out for said coffee. He wasn't gone for long. But when he got back, coffee in hand, he found Lieutenant Lift arguing with Donna.

"Donna you should know better. I was only gone for three minutes." Harvey chastised but didn't mean it. He never meant it.

"Harvey, he wants to take Mike away!" Donna stomped her foot in anger.

"The kid doesn't belong here. I'll take this up with General Pearson if I have to." Louis threatened.

"Then take it up with her." Harvey growled. "The kid stays."

Louis stared, in shock. Harvey shoved past him and went back to the five-year-old in his bed. Mike was still asleep.

Harvey sat down and let his hand trail over Mike's hair. "Don't worry, bud. You aren't getting taken away again. Not while I'm breathing."

* * *

Leave it to fate to have General Pearson come in just as Mike had a nightmare. General Jessica Pearson was a force to be reckoned with. She was a strong, independent African-American woman, one of the first of her kind to enter and make a career in the military, who was feared and respected, but among her underlings she was mostly feared. Except for Harvey. Harvey respected her but only sometimes feared her, if that. But it seemed that Mike's subconscious knew someone other than Harvey entered the room and plunged Mike into a memory.

"So this is the boy that's got the camp abuzz." Jessica remarked.

"He stays, Jessica. His parents are dead, from the States too. He is staying with me until we find his family." Harvey stated.

"Harvey-" Jessica started.

"I don't care. He. Stays." Harvey enunciated.

Jessica stared at him, with a calculating look on her face.

But then Mike whimpered and his fists clenched. "No, Mommy, don't leave me, Daddy, Harvey don't let them take me away!"

Harvey immediately went to the now thrashing boy with terror written clearly on his face. Harvey caressed Mike's hair and the boy started to quiet.

"I'm here Mike. I won't let them take you away. I won't let anyone take you away." Harvey soothed, looking at Jessica, who now looked a little softer.

"No. Donna will find his family back in the States. I'm taking you off active duty until the boy's family is found." Jessica ordered and left the Colonel and now peaceful young boy in silence.

"Don't worry, Mike. You aren't going anywhere except home." Harvey whispered.

Mike smiled a little in his sleep.

* * *

Donna worked tirelessly trying to find Mike's family back in the States. And Mike spent nearly every minute with Harvey. Mike unceasingly impressed Harvey in every way. Though, Harvey was a little unnerved by how much Mike remembered, it wasn't normal to remember stuff like that, he wouldn't change a thing about that little boy. One of the best traits about him was Mike always smiled. And Harvey would move the world for that smile. And every time Mike had a nightmare, Harvey would be there. Harvey tried his best to shield him from everything from the 'means people', as Mike called them. Sometimes, Mike would see the aftermath of a battle but the five-year-old took it all rather well.

"Why do the means people have to hurt us, Harvey?" Mike asked once as he saw ambulances full of wounded arrive at the camp.

"Because we're fighting them. And when people fight, some people get hurt." Harvey explained, picking up the young boy who buried his head into Harvey's shoulder.

"But why? Why are we fighting?" Mike asked.

Harvey sighed. He was wondering why they shipped his father overseas to be capture and killed.

"Because the means people are hurting innocent people. Kids like you. And the people like me and your dad have to stop them." Harvey said, taking Mike to bed. Hopefully, the kid would sleep and Harvey could start some work.

"It's okay." Mike yawned.

"Yeah?" Harvey said absent-mindedly.

"Yeah. Cause I got you to protect me." Mike buried deep into Harvey's shoulder.

Two hours later, Luis Litt found Harvey scribbling with one hand while the other was supporting the cuddling lovableness of a sleeping Mike Ross.

"You're too attached to that." Luis said.

"That's what your wife said about that paper boy you fawn over." Harvey countered quietly. "Now hush. You'll wake him."

"I don't care. And the Allied Powers don't care. You were supposed to get rid of that." Litt spat.

"His name is Michael Ross. And I don't care what you think. He's not going." Harvey whispered harshly.

Litt glared at him for a while before backing down.

"A war is no place for a child." Litt said simply before leaving.

"You were supposed to get rid of me?" Mike asked, his baby blue eyes full of unscheduled tears.

"What? No. Luis was saying that because he read the orders wrong. He thought we were supposed to get rid of you. But really we're supposed to not get rid of you." Harvey soothed.

Mike smiled. "I love you Harvey."

Harvey found himself saying 'I love you too, kid' before he could stop himself.

* * *

"Donna please tell me you've made progress." Harvey beseeched, coming in with a crying Mike.

"Oh my baby! What happened, my precious baby? My adorable baby boy! What did Harvey do?" Donna stole Mike from Harvey's arms and stroked his hair.

"Why is it _my_ fault?" Harvey exclaimed.

Donna glared a 'shut up'.

Harvey did.

"The sol-a-ders. They were mean to me and spun me around and got me lost and if Rachel the nurse hadn't found me I would've been really lost and I couldn't find Harvey!" Mike sobbed, his voice going back to the way a real child would.

"I was looking for him when she called me and I got there as fast as I could." Harvey defended.

"Why was he on his own?" Donna hissed.

"Don't be mad Donna. I just wanted to help." Mike cried.

"I'm not mad at you. But why did you go off on your own?" Donna cooed softly.

"Cause Harvey said he wanted some coffee but was really busy so I thought I could sneak out and surprise him. But I got lost and the sol-a-ders weren't helping and spun me around and pushed and laughed and called me a…" Mike suddenly got quiet.

"What?" Donna pressed.

Mike buried his face into Harvey's jacket.

"What, buddy?" Harvey whispered.

"They called me retard." Mike moaned and started crying again.

"Do you remember their names?" Harvey asked softly.

"Greg something and Devon. I think. They called you weak and I told them they were wrong and you're the strongest person ever and that's when they spun me around." Mike answered.

The kid was nothing if not loyal. Harvey was touched.

"Well Mike I believe they've incurred the wrath of Donna. What do you say, Miss Paulson?" Harvey grinned maliciously.

Donna returned it. "Why Mr. Specter, I do believe you're right."

Mike started to giggle.

"In fact, they have also incurred the wrath of the great Colonel Specter. Isn't that right, Harvey?" Donna asked, making the young man laugh harder.

"Why, yes, Donna, you're right." Harvey agreed.

Mike was in a laughing fit now, all fear and pain gone. The two continued to make the child laugh until the phone rang and Donna went to go get it.

"Hey buddy?" Harvey got the exhausted child's attention.

"Yeah?" Mike yawned.

"Thanks for having my back." Harvey whispered as the kid's eyelids drooped.

"You protect me, Harvey. I protect you now." And then Mike's head dropped on Harvey's shoulder, fast asleep.

Donna then came in with a pained look on her face.

"It's Mike's grandmother in New York." She said.

Harvey set his jaw and gave the sleeping child to Donna. He went into Donna's office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Colonel Specter? You have my grandson, Michael? I'm Edith Ross." An elderly woman asked.

"Mike, yeah. He's asleep right now otherwise I'd have him talk to you." Harvey said.

"But he's all right? I was so worried when the letters stopped. My son, my daughter? Is there any news?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry. They were killed. You have my deepest condolences." Harvey recited.

"Oh. Oh. But Michael's all right? He's okay?" Edith asked, sounding faint.

"He's just fine. He was only fifteen pounds when we found him but now he's a healthy thirty-eight pounds. He's well-loved here. He has many people who look out for him. He's quite happy here." Harvey explained.

"I see. Thank you Colonel Specter. You're a very kind man." Edith said.

"Thank you ma'am." Harvey recited.

"When can you send him home?" She asked.

"Well, my tour is done in a month. I'd like to see him home, if that's all right with you." Harvey proposed.

"It would make me feel better as well. A month it is." Edith agreed.

"Thank you ma'am. I promise you I'll take the best care of him." Harvey promised.

"He snuck into your heart, didn't he?" She laughed.

"I'm afraid so ma'am." Harvey chuckled.

"It's impossible not to love him. The last I saw him was when he was three. Even then everyone fell for him." She said and he laughed.

"I'll bet he did. Damn, the alarms. I'll keep him away from everything. Say, do you want me to call you back when he's awake?" Harvey asked over the Klaxons.(If you get this reference, *hugs*)

"That'd be mighty fine, Colonel." Edith hung up, knowing Harvey would keep her grandson safe.

"I'm afraid I have to go ma'am." Harvey said.

"I understand. Goodbye Mr. Specter. I will see you in a month." She hung up.

"Colonel Specter! We need your help! General Pearson says you're on active duty right now. We've got two platoons of Nazis coming!" One of Louis's lackeys yelled breathlessly. It was that Harold boy.

"Donna, if Mike wakes up, don't let him out. Lock him in if you have to!" Harvey yelled, drawing his standard issued glock.

"Where are they?" Harvey asked as he arrived to the tent.

"Coming in from the northeast. I think we take a few squads out and meet them head on!" Louis shouted.

"No. That's gonna get a lot of boys killed. We need to set up an ambush. We hit them from the side and keep pushing til it hurts." Harvey said, glad he'd finally got his chance to get the revenge he wanted for Mike. Jessica agreed with him. She wanted him to guard the camp but he said no. He was going to get Nazis for what happened to Mike. And nothing was going to stop him. Jessica caved to him and agreed to let him lead the strike.

Harvey crawled along the forest floor with eight men in tow. Louis was on the other side, mirroring him. Then he heard the marching. Harvey scoffed to himself. They were marching to Hell. And Harvey was going to make sure they got there. So after the second platoon marched into view, Harvey gave the signal to open fire. The young boys fired randomly, while Harvey picked off the eldest guys he could see. He didn't want to kill the boys who'd been forced into this war but knew he'd have to. He just didn't have to yet. But the Nazis were dropping fast. The boys were anxious to kill and leave the battle. They knew the faster they shot the faster they could stop shooting. It wasn't long before all the Nazis were dead.

"That's for Mike, you sons of bitches." Harvey growled under his breath.

"Gregory! Devon! You two stay behind with me. I wanna make sure these bastards are dead. Everyone else head back with Lieutenant Litt. Understood?" Harvey ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The boys shouted before six of them left.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Devon asked.

"I want you to feel lucky I'm not having you lick my boots. Mike is to be left untouched. You will never call him retarded again. And you're going to go down there and check every body for a pulse. To my satisfaction. That soft enough for you?" Harvey ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They squeaked, tripping over themselves trying to follow Harvey's orders.

Harvey laughed darkly. Donna would be proud.

* * *

Three weeks passed without much incident, if you don't count Donna's revenge on the two idiots in the form of every single female, Jessica included, not giving them the time of day. The nurses that usually flirted went silent to them, the women in the mess hall wouldn't serve them, and even Jessica wouldn't give them direct orders. Her revenge was sweet and extremely fulfilling. Soon, Harvey packed his bags, and found Donna's bags already on the Helicopter, with the woman herself playing games with Mike.

"Ah. You're here. We thought we might've had to leave without you." Donna smirked.

"Mike would never leave me. Right, buddy?" Harvey climbed into the helicopter.

"Right!" Mike smiled brightly. "Just like you didn't leave me."

Harvey grinned. And did the mature thing of sticking out his tongue at Donna. She retaliated by doing the same thing.

"Pilot, take us out." Harvey ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The pilot said and took off.

The plane ride back to New York wasn't as cool as the helicopter, according to Mike. Mike's eyes were dinner plates as they flew around Germany. The plane had a worse view apparently.

When they arrived at Ellis Island for Donna's citizenship, they waited for an hour before all her paperwork mysteriously showed up and she was admitted into the country. Edith met them just past Liberty Island.

"Michael!" She cooed, and her grandson smiled at her. She gave him as much of a hug as her ninety-three year old body could. He returned it.

"Miss Paulson? Could you get Michael into the car seat?" Edith asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Ross." Donna picked up the ecstatic child.

"Colonel Specter, I just want you to know how grateful I am for saving my grandson." Edith said.

"It was the right thing to do." Harvey responded.

"And I just want you to know. I'm old. I don't have much time left. I wrote in my will to give custody to you if I die." She said.

Harvey swallowed thickly and said in a slightly cracked voice. "It'd be an honor ma'am."

Edith nodded like she knew exactly what he was feeling. "You can come over anytime." She gave him her card and he nodded.

"I'd like that. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home. My family and friends are waiting there. Mike can come with if he wants to." Harvey said, almost hopeful.

"I'm afraid the nurses in my home have first call. I'll call to ask when you can come over, if that's alright with you." Edith smiled sadly.

"That sounds mighty fine to me." Harvey smiled.

She gave him a hug and got into her car. Mike burst into tears. Harvey cupped his face and looked into Mike's watery eyes.

"Bud, we talked about this. You've got to go home now. Your grandmother's gonna protect you now. But I'm gonna be close. Your grandma says I can visit every weekend. And I think I'm gonna bring Donna a lot," Harvey added conspiratorially, "I think she'd kill me if I didn't."

Mike smiled, laughed a little, and nodded. "Bye Harvey. Love you."

"I love you too, kid."

* * *

Harvey visited Mike every weekend he could. There were times when he was out-of-town but he made sure to call ahead as much as possible to warn Mike he wouldn't be coming. Two years later, Harvey got 'the call'. Edith had passed. He was now the sole guardian of Mike. The kid was sad, sure, but he had a father figure to help him. That, and seven-year-olds really didn't understand death. Donna arranged Edith's funeral and Mike picked out all the flowers and pictures. He also found some of his real parents and frowned. He'd asked Harvey who they were. Harvey explained that this was his parents when they were younger, the same way Mike grew over time. Mike still wasn't satisfied.

"Why doesn't my dad look like you? After all, you're pretty much the same person." Mike had asked.

Harvey laughed. "You know, if you look closely, you can see the similarities."

Mike started searching and found much more than Harvey expected. Most of them he was sure Mike made up. But he didn't stop the kid.

* * *

"Why'd you do it, Harvey?" The now seventeen year old Mike asked one night, turning from the typewriter where he was writing his personal statement for college.

The abrupt question pulled Harvey from his work, signing a movie starlet to his firm. Monroe was her name. Donna was very excited.

"Why did I do what, Mike?" Harvey asked.

"Take me in all those years ago." Mike explained.

Harvey had hoped that question would never come but you can't win at everything.

"Well, I'm not sure I can answer that. I didn't do it out of fear or necessity. I did it because... well I don't think I know the answer. I did it because I did it. I'm not real sure there was a genuine thought process. Although if you say anything else but you were an annoying puppy that followed me around until I caved and adopted you, I will vehemently deny it." Harvey grinned.

Mike returned it. "It was because I was adorable, wasn't it?"

Harvey cocked an eyebrow, shook his head and went back to work. Mike laughed.

"It so was!" Mike snickered.

Harvey didn't respond to that. He didn't need to. He went back to work as he heard the _clack-clack-clack_ of the typewriter. But he was curious about why Mike brought it up. He never had before.

"What are you working on?" Harvey asked.

"My personal statement." Mike answered vaguely.

"No duh. Can I see it?" Harvey said, exasperated. Mike knew he didn't like it when he was vague. And lately that's all Mike was. Harvey prayed he wasn't this bad to _his_ father.

"No! It's called a personal statement for a reason!" Mike shielded his paper from Harvey's prying gaze.

"Mike! I can help!" Harvey baited.

Mike glared. "My college. My essay. Done by me."

"All right! All right! I won't help you." Harvey said.

_But I never said I wouldn't look_. Harvey thought with a small laugh.

He got his chance a few nights later. It was routine now for Mike to fall asleep at the typewriter and for Harvey to put him to bed. Mike was easily guided when half-asleep. Tonight, Mike conked out early, he'd ben up late doing homework last night, and he hadn't put away all of his work. Harvey easily guided Mike to bed and left once Mike had settled back to sleep. He started cleaning Mike's workplace, where he... stumbled across Mike's personal statement.

_To the admissions board of Harvard Law School…_

Wait. Mike didn't tell him he was applying to Harvard_. _Harvey read on.

_My name is Michael Ross and I am a concentration camp survivor. My parents and I were held in a camp called Citadelle in Lvov, Russia, ten miles from where my father had been stationed. The base was attacked and my family and I were taken captive. There, both my parents were murdered. However, for ten years my father has gone by a new name. Harvey Specter, one of your alumni. My grandmother, my last blood relative, passed when I was seven and ever since then, I've been Harvey's son. I wouldn't give him up for the world. He taught me everything I need to know. He took me to ball games, taught me to shave, helped me with my girlfriend Jenny, but, most importantly, taught me how to be a good man. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian, a better father. I'm not applying to your school because I've had something terrible happen to me and I want you to feel sorry for me. I'm applying because I want my father, my real father, to be proud of the man I'm going to become._

_Thank you for your time._

Harvey was touched, no he was _beyond_ touched. Mike wanted Harvey to be proud of him? He already was, so _very_ proud of him. Harvey knew why Mike hadn't shown him this. He wanted Harvey to not make any 'phone calls' for him to get into Harvard. He'd offered, he'd only wanted the best education possible for Mike. Actually, he could do that for any college but Mike had insisted on getting into college by himself. And that truly made Harvey proud. Come January, it would be time to prove it.

* * *

"HARVEY! COME QUICK!" Mike's slightly panicked voice sent Harvey running to the front door. Mike was pale and shaking, holding three thick envelopes in his hands.

Harvey exhaled, disguising his relief as annoyance. "What, kid?"

"I can't open them. I'm too scared." Mike squeaked out. "What if their rejection letters? What if I can't go to college?"

Harvey snatched the envelopes from Mike, who suddenly wanted them back, and grabbed his letter opener and sliced through the first one, from Emerson College...

It was an acceptance letter.

Mike had to sit down.

The second was from Brown University...

Also an acceptance letter.

Mike decided he was brave enough to open the third before Harvey could get a good look at where it was from. Mike licked his lips nervously. He started chewing on his cheek, as there wasn't a pencil around for him to chew. He tore open the envelope and hesitantly took out the large letter.

"Dear Mike Ross,

We at," Mike mumbled the name, "Are pleased to... Harvey! Are pleased to accept you as one of our incoming students this coming semester! Harvey I got in!" Mike shouted, a smile plastered on his face. He started to jump up and down for joy.

"Where?" Harvey pressed, making Mike stop and look at him.

"Harvey, I got into _Harvard_." Mike's smile grew wider, of that was possible.

Harvey hugged him, fighting the tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Mike."

"Thanks, Harvey." Mike allowed himself to have the life squeezed out of him.

"Wait. Why didn't you tell me you applied to Harvard?" Harvey suddenly pulled back , asking the question he'd wanted to for months.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed if I didn't get in, or get angry and make them put me on a list or something. I wanted to show you I was good enough to do this on my own." Mike answered honestly.

"Oh Mike. You've been good enough for me since the day I met you. Come on. Donna's gonna wanna hear all about this little moment." Harvey said.

Mike grinned and punched his fist in the air. "She's gonna make me a cake, isn't she?"

Harvey shrugged playfully. "Donna is gonna do _something_, that's for sure."

* * *

Mike's stuff was packed, his bags loaded into the car Harvey'd bought him as a gift for getting into Harvard, and Harvey was hating every minute of it. He wanted Mike to stay with him at home in New York, not go all the way to Massachusetts for college. He hated knowing he wouldn't come home after work and see the boy- no the man he called his son doing his homework on the couch.

"He'll be okay Harvey." Donna reassured him.

Harvey ignored her and focused on Mike.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Harvey reminded Mike.

"Yeah. I remember." Mike's eyes sparkled.

"Good luck, Mike." Harvey choked out.

Mike gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Harvey. I'll call when I get there. I'll make sure I don't drive my roommate crazy, though there might be some pranks. And I'll make sure I introduce myself as your son." The last one hadn't been on the list of 'Thing to Remember'.

Harvey swallowed a large lump in his throat. He merely nodded.

Mike smiled. "I guess I finally made Harvey Specter speechless. Bye, Aunt Donna."

Donna attacked him and gave him the biggest hug and sloppiest kiss she could.

"You'd better be good. And if you get a girl pregnant out-of-wedlock, I swear I will drive up there myself and exterminate your ability to do that ever again." Donna threatened.

Mike paled and nodded furiously.

"Bye Mike." Harvey managed to get out.

"Bye Harvey." Mike gave him one last hug and Harvey ruffled his hair. Mike didn't move to stop him.

But then the time came and Mike hopped into the driver's seat. Mike drove away after waving something awful.

"He'll be okay Harvey." Donna reassured him. Again.

Harvey turned to her and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think he will."

**AN: Hope you all liked that. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
